The Inuyasha gang starts swimming class
by Shipposfollower243
Summary: what fun will Inuyasha and his friends have at swimming class? please R&R alert! a new chap is up!
1. Chapter 1

well people, this is my second story here it goes! 

kagome was in a hurry because she was late, but not for school she had swimming class instead.

kagome:hurry up kagome you bitch! I'm late! The teacher's going to drown me!

Inuyasha:i wonder where kagome's going.

Inuyasha chase her back to kagome's time,he was in big trouble because kagome spotted him playing with Buyo in her house!

Kagome:(fainted anime style) Inuyasha!

Inuyasha:...kago...

kagome:OSUWARI!OSUWARI!OSUWARI!OSUWARI!OSUWARI!OOOOOOSSSSSUUUUUWWWWAAAARRRR-III!

Inuyasha:K-agom-me h-how c-o-uld y-ou! ow.

kagome:didn't I tell you EXACTLY not to come here! WELL!

Inuyasha:sorry to dissapoint you but I also brought some friends of mine and yours...oops! heh. heh. I should'nt have said that.

Inuyasha's friends:let's run. like right -NOW!

kagome was so pissed that she forgot all about her swimming class

kagome:OH NO! I'm 2 hours late for swimming class! JESUS!

Inuyasha:whaaT! Jesus teaches swimming? I never knew that! cool!

kagome:SHUT the FUCK UP!

Inuyasha:so-r-ry (sweatdrop)(don't say ANOTHER word mutt. that's right! I'm talkin to you Inuyasha!)

Kagome:here take these!

miroku: What's this?

kagome:they're swimming suits. I'll let you use them and go into the pool for once. okay?

all:um...yes.(yeah, but what's it for? drowning people?)


	2. Chapter 2

kagome:here let me. 

kagome explained how to put them on ,unfortunatly it seemed that no one was listening

Miroku:I'm done! so is this how you put it on?

kagome:oh fuck.

Miroku:What's that kagome?

Kagome:I can't belive after all that explaining YOU CAME OUT WITH THE GIRLS SWIMMING SUIT UPSIDE DOWN!

Miroku:oops...

Sango came out

Sango:well? how do I look?

Miroku! you are more beautiful than the sun and the moon combined! both sexy and delicious! WOO!WOO!

Sango:(plus mark) you houshi!

Miroku:ow!ow! I-I'm s-orry...Ow!

Inuyasha:did I put this thing on right?

kagome:yes, but you forgot your cap

Inuyasha:you mean that dumb thing with flowers on it?

kagome:It's the only thing I have to cover up your dog ears

Inuyasha:EW! no way! Only girls wear that!

miroku:look at me then,I'm a girl

wearing the cap

Inuyasha:fine.

Shippo: do I look good kagome?

kagome:um... Shippo. you wore it backwards

Shippo:sorry..

Sesshoumaru:did I wear this right human?

kagome:um...uh...pssst! Inuyasha! what is he doing here!

Inuyasha:not my fault! he followed me!

Sesshoumaru:yes or no human?

kagome:uh yeah good...

Kikyo: ...well?

kagome: 00! not her too!

Inuyasha:I brought her so you can negotiate with her.

kagome:shut up and sit!

kikyo:how dare you harm my Inuyasha! you little...

kagome:I'll let you in the pool once only, and sorry Inuyasha.there are you happy now?

Kikyo:whatever girl.

kagome:oh no! 2 and a half hours late! aaaa!

* * *

it's wierd that sessho and kikyo is going to swim. but more people the better. that's all for now, i'll write more soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

kagome:I'm very sorry I'm late teacher It won't happen again. 

teacher:well Higurashi, who are them? new students?

kagome:um...yes

Inuyasha:Let's see your teaching certificate, dolphin lady!

kagome:sit!

(mush)

kagome:I'm so sorry about that. He has weak legs.

Inuyasha:weak! My legs are beyond amazing! they're made out of GOD!

kagome:he's just exaggerating that's all.

Inuyasha:what?

kagome:Inuyasha! I told you to act normal!

Inuyasha:oh right!

Sango:where's miroku?

miroku:(womanizing) look at all those flowerpots! (pointing to the babes in bikini)(groped butts) will you bare my children?

Sango! HOUSHI!

Miroku:Ow! (faint)

teacher:enough already! 500 metres free stroke! in 5 seconds!

Inuyasha:i'm gonna kick your ass sessy!

Sesshoumaru:we'll just see about that little brother.

Inuyasha:remember my legs are made out of God!

Sesshoumaru:oh yeah? my legs are made out of gods FATHER!

Inuyasha: God doesn't have a fucking father, you fucking bastard!

teacher:GO!

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru went off really fast, they splashed water all over the place,which made everyone's mouth drop.

teacher:they are God and Jesus! Someone tell me, am I dead? (faint)

kagome:anyone? hello?

(all faint except the Inuyasha gang)

kagome:oh brother.

* * *

yeah I know Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are like the wind. but who will win? the next chappie will be up soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

was the last chapter too weird? well people. It's my way of writing, too bad.

* * *

kagome:Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru! you are not supposed to be doing dog paddles!

Inuyasha:(ignoring her) I'm gonna beat you. oh yes I will. I...

Kagome:(15 plus marks) OSUWARI!

(BLOOSH!)

Sesshoumaru:well what do you know. the human girl helped me win this race. thank you.

all except swimming teacher and students: H-E SAID THANKS T-TO KAGOME!(faint)

Inuyasha:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kagome:y-our w-wel-l c-come

Sesshoumaru:what's with everyone?

Inuyasha: Kagome! how dare you help fluffy? he even said thank you! he thinks you HELPED him!

Sesshoumaru:what did you call me? FLUFFY? YOU ARE SO DEAD! YOU,YOU,YOU...!#$&!

Kagome covered up Shippo and Rin's ear because of all the bad words Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were saying.

kagome:The next time they follow me here, I'm gonna lure them into a land mine and seal up the feudal era! Ugh!

Much later...

teacher:okay, settle down! 1000 metres back strokes. GO!

Inuyasha:there! I've done 2 laps.

teacher:excuse me new student. 1000 metres equals 18 laps young man!

Inuyasha:WWWWHHHHHAAAATTT! I've done 2 hard laps! 2 laps is darn plenty, you crabby woman.

kagome:Inuyasha! keep on swimmming before I ess-eye-tee you!

Inuyasha:eek! (swam all 18 laps in 3 seconds)

Inuyasha:(pant pant)I (pant) did it.(gasp)(pant) you won't sit me now, won't you?

kagome:no.

Inuyasha:whew!

kagome:I will "OSUWARI" YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

(SPLASH!)

Miroku:she's mad I tell you, everyone step away from her. AAAAAAAAAA!

Kagome:huh? where did everyone go?

* * *

sorry if all my chappies are short. i'll try to make them bigger in the next ones 


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone had left because of Kagome's temper 

Inuyasha; See Kagome? Just say ' Sit ' one more time & I dare you to say ' Sit! ' What? Are you chicken?

Kagome; ... fine... SIT!

BLOOSH!

Inuyasha;That's not what I meant. Really.

Miroku;Is Kagome normal? ( Shaking )

Sango-One way to find out.

( Opened door )

Kagome;YOU DIRTY CREATURE! SIT! SIT YOU FUCKING IDIOT!

( Sango closed door )

Sango thinking;There's no one in the world who can out-talk Kagome now... not even Rin...

Rin;Lord-Sesshomaru! Sango's insulting me!

Sesshomaru;Apologize to Rin and I shall spare your pathetic human life

Sango;What do you mean? Miroku was the one who did it!

( Miroku gulped )

Rin;Uhhhh... yeah! It WAS Miroku!

Rin thinking;So why do you think I am doing this to him? He's the lecher!DUH!

Sango;Time for revenge Miroku!

Miroku;Sango! Why are you blaming on me?

Sango;PST! Miroku! If you do this for me, I promise I'll do anything you want & womanize all you want for a day!

Miroku-HOT DOG!

( Comes up to Sesshomaru )

Miroku;Go ahead! Beat me up all you want! I don't care!

Rin;Here are the boxing gloves, Lord-Sesshomaru!

( Sess beats up Miro )

Sango-I wonder if I did the right thing?

( Miroku screaming for help )

Sango;Hmmmm... yeah! I'll just let Sess continue all he wants! MUA HA HA HA HA HA!

( Everyone sweatdrops & backs away from her )

20 Mins later...

Miroku;Here I am, Sango! ( Ow... ) Alive, obviously severely wounded... but alive!

Sango;Yeah... obviously...!

Miroku;We had a deal remember?

( Miroku groping Sango's.. erm... B-O-O-B-S... )

Sango;HENTAI! Slap

Miroku;Ahhh... my dear Sango... it's worth all the pain in the world to just be with you...

( Sango faints anime style )

Meanwhile...

Kagome's throat was sore from all the yelling she did for the past 3 hours straight. Everybody came back.

( A/n;Wow, that was blunt. )

Teacher;Now everybody, get onto the diving board! ( The one that is 6000 feet tall! )

Everybody gulped.

Inuyasha;This will be a piece of cake! It's not THAT high!

( Went on diving board )

Kagome;Well Inuyasha? What's taking so long? Just jump off already!

Inuyasha;Not so fast Kagome -Gulp- These things take a little time to get used to!

( Sess pushed Inuyasha off the diving board )

Inuyasha;AAAAAAHHHHHH! DAMN YOU BASTARD! DAMN YOU TO-

BLOOSH!

Sesshomaru;Hmph! Serves him right! MUA HA HA HA HA HA!

Kagome;This will be brave to do this to a full-demon... have a great dive, Fluffy!

Sesshomaru;AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! DAMN YOU WENCH! DAMN YOU TO-

BLOOSH!

Sango;Ummm...maybe I'll pass... Miroku, you can go first...

Miroku;Sango, we should jump together!

( Miroku pushed themselves off the diving board )

Sango while falling;YOU LECHER!

( Jumping on his head )

BLOOSH!

Shippou;Ok... here I go!... Ahhh! It's not frikkn' fair! I'm just a kid!

Inuyasha;Yeah, you're just a brat alright!

BOOT!

Shippou;AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kagome;Inuyasha...

Inuyasha;Oh no!

( Tried to get off the diving board as quickly as possible )

Kagome;OSUWARI!

CRRRRRRAAAAACCCCKKKK!

( Diving board broke in half )

BONK!

Shippou;OW! Inuyasha! Get off me dammit!

Inuyasha;Why don't YOU get off ME you dirty kitsune brat!

Kagome;Get out of the way...whoaoa!

( Kagome fell off the diving board )

Inuyasha;KAGOME! Don't worry! I'll catch you! I'll-

Sesshomaru;Out of the way, little brother

Kikyou thinking evilly;I'm the one who pushed her off... MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA!


	6. Chapter 6

so, you asked when did kikyou come in? WELL DUH! DIDN'T YOU READ CHAP 2!

Inuyasha: NO! KAGOME! OOF! (Sessy and Inu bumped into each other)

Kagome:OUTTA THE WAY!

Inu&Sess: AAAAAAAA! don't land here! SPLOOOOOOOOOOSH!

there was a BIG arguement

Inuyasha: YOU! Why the hell did you interfere?

Sesshoumaru: I did not! YOU were in my way!

Inuyasha: now because of Kagome my back is broken! thanks a lot Mr. Mutt-butt!

Seshoumaru: why you!

Kagome: Stop it both of you! and SIT!

Inuyasha: AA! my back!

Sesshoumaru: Thank you

All: HE SAID IT AGAIN! AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH! (threw up)

Sesshoumaru: I just said thanks! sheeeesh!

Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NOW MY HEART HAS A BIGGER PAIN THAN MY BACK! (faint)

Sess&Kag: People are so weird.

END OF SWIMMING

Kagome: what a horrible day! (showering)

Inuyasha&miroku: hey girls, may we borrow that shampoo thing you were talking about?

girls:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kagome: But the day isn't the end! SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

THE END 


End file.
